


Mon meilleur déguisement

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen « Vous avez essayé de terrasser un dragon à coups de pistolet ? » Post-final [de la saison 1].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon meilleur déguisement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In My Best Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495869) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



Que diable faites-vous dans ma chambre, miss Swan ? » Regina a les mains sur les hanches, mais la lueur d’intérêt dans ses yeux n’échappe pas à Emma.

« Eh bien, aujourd’hui nous avons uni nos forces pour terrasser un dragon et ressusciter notre fils mort. Oh, et apparemment la magie vient juste d’atteindre le Maine. Alors je me suis dit qu’avec le recul, il se pourrait que le fait de dormir dans le même lit ne soit pas l’événement le plus étrange de la journée. Vous me suivez ?  
\- Voilà qui est… présomptueux. » lâche Regina. Clairement pas le refus catégorique qu’elle s’apprêtait à formuler.

« Oh je vous en prie. Si Henri n’avait pas été inconscient à ce moment-là, vous m’auriez sautée dans ce placard de l’hôpital. » fait remarquer Emma. « Et je vous aurais laissée faire, en plus.  
\- Eh bien, quoi qu’il en soit… » Regina se ressaisit un peu. « Nous sommes toutes les deux épuisées.  
\- Alors au lit. Si Gold doit venir me chercher en pleine nuit, je crois que je veux vous avoir comme première ligne de défense. » dit Emma en tâchant de garder son désespoir enfoui très, très profond. Elle ne peut pas, ne veut pas être seule ce soir.  
\- Rumpelstiltskin a des priorités plus urgentes que vous. » dit Regina, vexée.

« Bon, eh bien j’ai mon épée, alors peut-être que je pourrai vous protéger. » dit Emma en étouffant un bâillement. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, on est embarquées ensemble dans cette histoire à présent. Pour info, je déteste ça tout autant que vous. Mais je reste avec Henri.  
\- Et Henri reste avec moi. » déclare de nouveau Regina, en tapant du pied pour insister sur ce point. « Très bien », concède-t-elle au bout d’un long moment. « Mais si vous ronflez, vous allez dans la chambre d’amis.  
\- Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ? » dit Emma en ôtant les vêtements propres qu’elle a enfilés après sa douche. Elle ne garde que son débardeur et sa petite culotte.

« Pardon ? » demande Regina en montrant d’un coup d’œil son propre pyjama de soie noire.

« Ah parce qu’il y a un code vestimentaire ? » dit Emma d’un ton narquois, avant d’ouvrir les draps et les couvertures et de se laisser tomber sur ce qui est clairement le côté du lit où dort Regina. « J’enlève le chargeur », ajoute-t-elle en posant son pistolet sur la table de nuit. « Alors ne croyez pas pouvoir me descendre dans mon sommeil.  
\- A ce propos », dit Regina vexée en faisant à contre-cœur le tour du lit jusqu’au mauvais côté. « Vous avez sérieusement essayé de tuer un dragon à coups de pistolet ?  
\- Au lieu de suivre les brillants conseils que vous m’avez donnés avant de me faire descendre là-dedans ? » demande Emma. « Viser le cœur ? » ou « Y penser comme à une sorte de… lézard ? » Parce que pour info, c’était deux conseils lamentables.  
\- Contre les créatures magiques, il faut de la magie. » dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien ce n’est pas moi qui ai eu le dessous contre un boîteux maigrichon et me suis retrouvée ligotée, n’est-ce pas ? » accuse Emma en boxant l’oreiller pour mieux l’accommoder à sa tête.

« Il est perfide ! » proteste Regina. « J’étais trop occupée à essayer d’entendre si vous étiez en train de vous faire tuer ou non.  
\- C’est stupide. » grommelle Emma. « On a des problèmes plus graves.  
\- Comme le fait que vous vous incrustiez de force dans mon lit ? » demande Regina d’un ton accusateur, tout en tendant le bras pour éteindre la lampe de son côté.

« Comme le fait que vous ne m’ayez pas encore embrassée, alors qu’il est clair que vous en mourez d’envie. » contre-attaque Emma.

« Oh, pour l’amour –  
\- Voilà. » dit Emma, à peine a-t-elle libéré les lèvres de Regina d’un baiser extrêmement déterminé. « Le pire est passé, Regina.  
\- Non », souffle Regina en scrutant le visage d’Emma de ses yeux noirs à la recherche de quelque chose. « Bien loin de là.  
\- Mais vous aimez qu’on s’embrasse. » remarque Emma, qui caresse le visage de Regina et vole un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres frémissantes. Cette fois Regina réagit, appuie la paume contre la nuque d’Emma et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue caresse expérimentalement celle d’Emma.

« Je suis réellement épuisée. » dit doucement Regina en évitant le regard d’Emma lorsque le baiser prend fin. « Et je m’inquiète à l’idée qu’à tout moment maintenant vous vous rappeliez à quel point vous êtes censée me détester.  
\- Si je ne vous déteste pas en ce moment précis », dit Emma, « Je crois que rien ne pourra y faire. Comprenez-moi bien, je le souhaite. Mais je n’y arrive pas.  
\- Je ne vous déteste pas non plus. » avoue Regina. Et elle semble incroyablement jeune en cet instant, d’une innocence à laquelle Emma ne se serait jamais attendue.

« On devrait dormir. » dit Emma, en cherchant l’interrupteur de la lampe de son côté. « Et ensuite, on pourra réessayer de s’embrasser.  
\- D’accord. » dit Regina dans l’obscurité qui règne à présent autour d’elles dans la chambre.

« D’accord. » répond Emma. Et elle fait mine de ne pas sourire lorsque Regina lui passe un bras autour de la taille et l’attire plus près.


End file.
